foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Child Warrior (2007)
The Child Warrior * Original Concepts: Gene Wyman * Creators: Michael L. Horowitz Developed by Bandai Technologies (UK), Corp. * Game Vision: Michael L. Horowitz (for Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd.) * Project Led by: Chris Goodman * Head of Arts: Danny Wisenthal * Head of Production: Rodney Friedman * CEO of the Studio: Rick Rosen Production Team * Assistant Producer: Andy Maltin * Assistant Production Manager: Brian Wilson * Production Coordinators: Ron Cochran, Wayne Neilson * Executive Assistant: Danny Hoffman * Producer: Daryl Holbrooks * Executive Producers: Frederick Raynal * Special Acknowledgements: John M. Williams Development Team * Chief Designer: Marco Nelson * Lead Story Design: Cris Gynnar * Dialogue: John Sebastian * Additional Dialogue: Richard Fuller * Story Designs: Marc Gren, Pat Arnold, Robert Hands, Danny Smiles, Henry Ross, Rick Goldenstein, Danny Moore, Dudley Hawkins, Robert Fox, Jerome Rosenthal, Yuri Wieshtal, Dan Lowenthal * English Translation: Bobby Martin * Lead Gameplay Design: John Neil * Gameplay Designs: Todd Ward, Chris Plumbers, Alex Palmer, David Rosen, Henry Robertson, Bruce Roberts, Danny Towd * Scripts: Chris Goldenstein, Hank Farrell, Wes Anderson, Rick Songs, Danny Hong, Annie Dunes, Jude A. Cole, Danny Wise, David Ward, Jim Andrews, Rick Lowenthal, Jeremy Rosenthal * Game Concept: Neil Hafford, Danny Young, Dannel Wilson, Rick Patrick, Danica Moranis, Ron Neil, Judy Williamson, Rick Shaw, Dave Snow * Story Designs: Hank Forrest, James Forster, David Foster, Rick Stones, Dan Seals, Danny Sells, Marc Arrows, Jane Mask, Steve Archer, Christopher Stevens * Music Composer and Sound Designers: Naofumi Hataya * Music and Sound Produced by: Wave Master Entertainment * Programming: Dave Martin, John Miles, Mark Miller, Rick Felten, Jarrett Friedman, Patrick Leonard, Todd Rowles, James Robbins, Chris Mann, Bart Powell, David Irving, Ron Asher Segment Stories: "The Birth of Stefan Lowanthel" and "Shock Keepers" * Project Lead: Thom Robbins * Development: Dave Lovers, Jack Wheels, Annie Shalls, Dudley Wilson, Brian Needham, Tony Bernard, Jack Bennett, Danny Shouters, James Hounds, Rick Shall Quality Assurance * QA Manager: Tom Larsen * QA Specialists: Rick Rose, Rob Thompson, Jude Williams, John T. Cole, Rick Summertime, Herbert Williams, Robert Shaw, Russell Danielson, Henry Southalls, Christopher Neil, Ritchie Roberts, Hugh Daniels, Richard Robertson, Bruce Roberts, Henry Judes, Jane Dunes, Robert Fox, Frank Kleptomaniac, Christopher Stevens, Alexander Robertson, Hank Winters, Rick Doors * Lead Testers: David Hartman * Testers: Arthur Larsen, Brian Robinson, Rick Wheelfield, Danny Touch, Ryan Sells, Jane Summers, Don Lovers, Rick Faucets, Danny Smiles, Dave Washers, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson * Translation: Nathan Lewis, Rick Palance, Robert Paladin, Christopher Cox, Andrew Neil, Donald Stands * Additional Translators: Dave Griffith, Rob Thompson * Writer: Dave Frost * Editors: Jhon Hex, Rick Sands, Don Lovers, Rick Sheppard, Richard Sherman, William McNugent, Rick Demon, Rob Sanders, Raymond Lowles * Additional Editors: David Palmer, Alex Perry * Localization Consultants: Andy Lowles, Rick Rowles * Voice Recordings: Outsource Media UK * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Sound Editor: Mike Timm Thompson Interactive Productions Group (Seattle, Washington) * CEO/President: Alexander M. Kotts * Associate Producer: Richard Finnegan * Business Development Manager: Robyn Bunchman * Certification Project Manager: James Hoffman * Director Supply Chain: Al Yates * Art Director: Dave Butchers * Senior Artist: Al Fullman * 3D Artists: Sandy Neil, Rick Cochran, Tommy Wise, Ernest Wilde * 2D Artworks: Rick Places, Danny Andrews * Writers: Neil Pucks * Editors: John Neilson, Rick Sanda, Danny Motuj, James Goodman, Rick Novers, Dave Morone * Additional Editors: Danny Strayers * Translators: Rob Sands, Rick Marybell, Ron Balls, Chris Christian, Dave Seals * Additional Translators: Hugh Kellyn * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Lead Actor: Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins * Actors: Doug Cockle, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Tom Cruise, Janet Waldo, Vic Mignogna, Christopher Rich, Steven Blum, Will Wright, Robert Clotworthy, Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan * Piano Solos: Michael Bunchman * Fiddle Players: Danny Scopes Project Finds Group (Dallas, TX) * Executive Producer: Danny Wilde * Producer: John Grahams * 3D Brigade Art Supervisor: Peter Howards * Artists: Hugh Seals, Rob Mann, Rick Knights, Chris Dreamer, Danny Hounds, Michael Sullivan Mad Dog Software * Core: Dave Flash, Rick Spaces, Ronald James, Rick Summerville, David Bishop, Stephen Robbins, Hank Williams, Willard Stiles Beyond Household Company (Hayward, CA) * Art Director: Dave Nash * Project Manager: Tom Neil * Technical Directors: Frank Kellyn, Rick Saunders * Artists: Rob Summers, Rick Sarver, Danny Savoy, Rick Jesus, Gunnar Walters-Nelson, Ryan Daniels, Steve March, Danny Foo Masterpiece International Productions and Entertainment, Inc. (Nashville, TN) * Technical Director: Neil Fox, Jack Neil, Tom Mouth, Dave Butchers, Jack Grahame * Motion Capture Operator: Rick Wyamn Peaces Internainment Enternational Studios P.I.E.S. (Los Angeles, CA) * Motion Capture Operator: Don Ross, Rick Sunshine, Danny Places, Hank Farrell * Lead Cleanup: Dave Smilers * Set Runner: Greg Lawrence * Cleanup: Dave Fox, Collin Williamson * Lead Motion Editor: Richard Gouldman * Motion Capture Supervisor: Henry Gross * Motion Editor: Robert Goldman, Garry Gouldman, Gary Goldman, Danny Oldman FreeMind (Poland) * Project Manager: Rafał Krzywda * Artists: Bartek Sutor, Krzysztof Krzyścin, Paweł Pluta, Artur Bobek NAMCO BANDAI Games Europe, S.A.S. * President/CEO: Shusuke Takahara * VP Sales and Purchase: Kevin Yanagihara * VP Marketing and Local/QA: Hiroaki Ochiai * Business Unit Director: Tatsuya Kubota * Localization and QA Director: Miyuki Devillard * Localization Project Manager: Hayato Oishi * Localization Specialist: Jonathan Khersis * Marketing Product Manager: Kevin Chadaine * Sales Coordinator: Yann-Pierrick Engélibert * Assistant Sales Coordinators: Fabiola Procida, Kanako Yamamoto NAMCO BANDAI Partners * CEO: Jackie Fromion * COO & CFO: Olivier Colcombet * VP Marketing & Publishing: Olivier Comte * Publishing and Product Support Director: Samuel Gatté * Senior Producer: Ai-Lich Nguyen * Producer: Karine Balichard * Marketing Manager: Mathieu Piau * Product Manager: Julien Ramette * PR & Communication Manager: Linda Duchaussoy * Strategic Relations Coordinator: Mieko Murakami * Localization Manager: Franck Genty * Localization Project Manager: Emilie Sciortino * Localization Project Manager Assistant: Aurélie Baudy * Quality Control Project Manager: Bertrand Mangin * Certification Project Manager: Claire McGowan * Engineering Project Managers: Stéphane Entéric, Emeric Polin * VP Operations: Christophe Delanoy * PMATS and Manufacturing Manager: Caroline Fauchille * PMATS Project Manager: Céline Vilgicquel * Legals: Dave Butcher * Copywriter: Vincent Hattenberger * Manufacting Coordinators: Delphine Doncieux, Elise Pierrel, Mike Shaw * Supply Chain Manager: Nicolas Guérard * Planning Project Manager: Laurence Dury * Local Marketing Team: Lauren Bradley (UK), Antoine Jamet (France), David Razaghi Khamsi (Deutschland), Pablo Tamargo Sitges (Iberica), Mario Vacca (Italy), Nico Deleu (Benelux), Kalle Lagerroos (Nordic), Chris Altiparmakis (Hellas), Lihi Moran (Israel), Leesa Byrne (Australia) * Special Thanks To: HP GDAS testing, Vedavyas K P, Veerendra Naik, Gaurav Kudva, Sumeet Mohapatra, Shekar Dongdi Vasanth, Sunil A.S, Santosh Banthanal, Lakshminarayan T S, Keywords International, Sandy Roethig, Take Off, Synthesis Milano, Synthesis Iberia Testing Technology * This Game was created using the BioWare Aurora Engine. © 1997-2004 BioWare Corp. All rights reserved. BioWare, the BioWare Aurora Engine and the BioWare logo are trademarks of BioWare Corp. * Uses Karma Physics Engine. RenderWare is a registered trademark of Canon, Inc. Portions of this software are copyright © 1998-2003 Criterion Software Limited and its Licensors. * Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * Uses Miles Sound System. Copyright © 1991-2008 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. © 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. * Uses Lua 5.0. Lua code copyright © 1994-2007 Lua.org, PUC-Rio. * Uses FreeType Library. Portions of this software are copyright © 1996-2004 The FreeType Project (www.freetype.org). All rights reserved. * Uses Loki Library. Portions of the Loki Library copyright © 2001 by Andrei Alexandrescu. * Uses Annosoft Text Based Lipsync Engine Library Copyright © 2002-2006 Annosoft, LLC. All rights reserved. * And a Very Special Thanks to The Child Warrior members and NAMCO BANDAI team members wish to thank their spouses, families and friends for their unwavering support, understanding and belief in the project. * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Stuart W. Morhaime (1923-1991) died in pianist/singing/singer-songwriter/arranger/conductor productions * With the Support Productions of: Archie Comics, Electronic Arts, SegaSoft, BFI London Film Festival, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation, Blizzard Entertainment, Nintendo * Produced in Associate with: Pinewood Studios Main Staff * Header: Michael L. Horowitz Productions (UK), Ltd. * Vision: Michael L. Horowitz * Executive Producers: Hajime Nakatani * Project Led by: Bandai Technologies (UK), Corp. * Produced by: NAMCO BANDAI Partners © 2007 NAMCO BANDAI Games Europe, S.A.S.